


Smut Prompt 8

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Bar, Hook-Up, M/M, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “I really don’t care. You still look hot and i’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.”“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”





	Smut Prompt 8

Dean had his eye on the guy for over an hour now. He was dancing on the dance floor by himself, moving in a way that had every guy in the place watching him. He was wearing skin tight jeans, torn at the knee, a rainbow muscle shirt that kept riding up to show his insanely cut hip bones, and combat boots that Dean thought must be hard to dance in, but didn’t seem to slow the guy up at all. 

His makeup was fabulous. He had smoky eye liner, blue eyeshadow that made his already insanely blue eyes pop, and dark beige lipstick that made his full lips even fuller. 

He had three earrings in each ear, one bar through his eyebrow and a lip ring in the exactly center of his bottom lip. It made Dean wonder what else was pierced.

Dean wanted to eat him up. The guy was approached by a lot of men, but he shook his head at each of them and kept dancing alone.

Then the guy looked directly at Dean. Dean felt his dick twitch.

The guy kept eye contact with him and danced to the edge of the dance floor closest to Dean. Dean watched him and licked his lips.

The guy turned his back to Dean and swayed his hips to the music. He didn’t turn back around.

Dean stared at the guy’s magnificent ass for a few minutes. Then he downed the rest of his shot and got up.

He walked up to where the guy was dancing and stood in front of him. The guy looked up.

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

The guy laughed. “Take your pick.”

Dean looked at him. He was even more beautiful close up.

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.” 

The guy grinned. “Right here on the dance floor?”

Dean chuckled. “Or my place. Take your pick.”

The guy danced close to Dean and began to grind on him. Dean grabbed him and kissed him. When he pulled away, he said, “My name’s Dean.”

The guy grinned. “Hi, Dean. I’m Cas. I was wondering if you were gonna make a move or not. Was about to give up on you.”

Dean blinked. “When you told every guy who approached you to get lost, I thought you wanted to be left alone.”

“I was just waiting for you.”

Dean grinned. “Let’s get out of here then.” He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to the door. Every man in the room watched them.

Dean led Cas to his car. Cas whistled when he saw it.

“Nice ride, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Marry me, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “Maybe later.”

Dean drove to his apartment building and parked. They both got out, and Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him inside and to the elevator. 

Once inside, Dean pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He wrapped one leg around Dean’s.

They made out until the doors opened. Then Dean broke away, grabbed Cas by the hand again and led him to the door. He unlocked it and they went in. 

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into another kiss, pushing him up against the door when it closed.

They ground against one another. Dean’s cock was so hard it ached, and from the feel of things, Cas was about the same. 

Dean broke the kiss and pulled Cas down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were there, He stripped Cas. Cas let him.

When he had Cas naked, he stood back and raked his eyes over that amazing body. Cas had rings in each of his nipples and a ring in his navel.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Cas smiled and laid down on the bed. He spread his legs invitingly.

Dean tore his clothes off and crawled over Cas. He kissed those full lips, sucked on his jaw, ran his tongue down Cas’ throat. He sucked a mark on Cas’ throat that would be visible for days but Cas never said a thing.

He took a nipple ring in his teeth and pulled a little on it, listening to Cas moan. He licked over the nipple and then nipped at the other one.

Dean sucked marks down Cas’ chest and licked at his navel ring. Cas moaned and thrust his hips up.

Dean looked at Cas’ uncut cock. It was straight and thick and Dean couldn’t help but kiss it. He sucked it into his mouth, but then moved down to Cas’ balls.

He sucked on each of them. Cas was groaning and it was music to Dean’s ears.

Dean licked under them and Cas lifted his legs. Dean licked over Cas’ hole and Cas gasped.

Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ hole, but he just couldn’t wait any longer. He moved back up, and reached for lube.

Cas grinned. ‘Go for it, big boy.”

Dean lubed up his cock. He got over Cas, and pushed in a little.

Cas moaned and pushed against him so Dean pushed in all the way.

He held, letting Cas adjust, then pulled all the way back out and pushed in again.

Dean set a hard pace. Cas kept up, meeting every thrust. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Their moans and groans were music.

When Dean could feel he was getting close, he stopped. Cas groaned. 

When he got control again, he started fucking Cas harder.

Cas reached down and grabbed his cock, running his hand up and down it rapidly.

Dean stopped one more time, but then he went for it. He fucked in and out as fast as he could, and when he was close again, he told Cas to come.

Cas ran his hand up and down his shaft twice more and came, shooting cum almost to his face.

That was all Dean needed. He came so hard he saw colors and rammed in and out. When it was finally over, he thrust back and forth slowly, letting his cock soften.

He fell onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Cas was breathing hard too. Dean looked over and wiped a sweaty strand of hair off Cas’ face.

“You’re a pip, you know that?”

Cas laughed. “Oh come on, you know you loved it.”

Dean grinned. “Watching every guy in the room coming on to my husband? Not so much.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “But I left with you, didn’t I? You know damn well I belong to you.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, and I belong to you. Now, put your wedding ring back on and go to sleep.”


End file.
